Ziall Series : Aku Juga Punya Fans!
by panda and dragon
Summary: [RE-POST] aku gak tau kenapa bisa kehapus oleh pihak ffn but just read it. "ZAYNNNN! Bangun!" "nah sekarang apa yang membuat little Oshawott ku kesal hm?" "Y.O.U!" "eh?" hanya kecemburuan Niall terhadap Harry


**ANNYEONG~~~**

**PANDA AND DRAGON IS BACK/?**

**BACK WITH SERIES~~~~ **

**APA ITU SERIES? SERIAL? SERIUS? ATAU MALAH SERIL *ITU NAMA CEWEK-,-***

**SERIES ADALAH KEADAAN/? DIMANA SUATU CERITA ITU ONE SHOOT/? TAPI BERKELANJUTAN?**

**DENGAN SUB TITLE YANG BERBEDA/? *BUKAN SUBTITLE PENERJEMAH YA QAQA**

**DAN TEBAK COUPLE SIAPA YANG GUE NISTAKAN/?**

**BUKAN K-POP BUKAN ANIME**

**TAPI….**

**ONE DIRECTION~~~~**

**TERINSPIRASI SAMA SALAH SATU FACTSNYA/?**

**HAHAHA KALI INI AKU ISENG DITENGAH PERJALANAN PULANG **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT~~**

**WARN YAOI [BOYS X BOYS] IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON READ!**

**_"Once when Harry talking in his sleep. Niall thought it was a fan so he ran and jumped in my bed to defend himself" – Zayn Malik_**

Niall pulang larut malam hari ini. Ia sehabis menyanyi di salah satu rumah sakit yang khusus menanggulangi pasien leukemia. Laki – laki beiris biru cerah itu melihat sang kakak tertua Louis masih bermain computer padahal jam menunjukkan pukul 24.00 . Niall yang penasaran pun menghampiri Louis tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"yak! kau membaca fanfic Larry (Louis x Harry) rated m!" teriak Niall yang langsung dibekap oleh Louis

"mpppfhhhtt!" Niall berontak minta dilepaskan

"psst! Aku akan melepaskanmu asal kau tak membuat kekacauan!" Louis mengancam dan Niall mengangguk pasrah

"kau jahat sekali padaku gini gini aku masih terhitung _second youngest member tau_!" ucap Niall kesal sambil mempouting bibirnya dan Louis terkekeh pelan

"sorry lil bro kau tau kan Harry paling tak suka baca fanfic buatan fans tapi aku sangat menyukainya apalagi yang rated m hehehhe" ucap Louis sambil tertawa kecil dan Niall pun bergidik ngeri

"dia sering begitu sejak seminggu yang lalu aku dan Zayn sering memegokinya tapi dia tak pernah kapok sebelum 'big babynya' yang menangkap basah dia" ucap Liam dari arah dapur sepertinya ia terbangun karna haus dan teriakan Niall tadi. Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan kembali ke computer kesayangannya

"kau tidur bareng Harry ya Niall, sepertinya aku tak bisa menemani-mu malam ini" ucap Liam kemudian

"memangnya _dady_ mau kemana?" Tanya Niall

"aku dipanggil manager ke rumahnya" jawab Liam sambil mengenakan mantel dan alat penyamaran lainnya

"Louis jika kau sudah selesai matikan computer akhir akhir ini listrik kita melonjak naik karna kau tau!" gerutu Liam

"Sip madame!" ucap Louis sambil memberi hormat yang dihadiahi tawa oleh Niall dan gelengan kepala dari Liam

Niall pun yang sedari tadi memang lelah dan cukup mengantuk masuk kedalam kamarnya *yang juga kamar Liam* untuk membersihkan diri dengan air hangat tentunya dan memakai sepasang piyama hangat bermotif tokoh Oshawott dalam serial kartun 'Pokemon' yang merupakan pemberian Zayn saat ulang tahunnya dulu, ah…. Pemuda raven itu mengingatnya saja sudah membuat pipi chubbynya bersemu merah.

Setelah itu ia menuju kamar Harry yang juga merupakan kamarnya Louis. Dia berbaring disamping Harry yang tengah err… half naked Harry memang suka half naked saat tertidur entah mengapa.

"eunghh Charlotte bilang rambut ikal-ku manis,Vannya bilang aku mesum enghhhh Laila bilang aku tampan hmmm,,,," Niall kebingungan ia mencoba terlelap dalam tidurnya tapi gumaman Harry mengusik tidurnya"

"Zayn bilang aku laki laki yang mencintai seseorang dengan tulus hehehe…. ughhh" kuping Niall pun panas akhirnya melemparkan bantal ke muka Harry dia tidak terima ugh mentang – mentang Harry punya fans banyak dan Niall tidak

Ia pun beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar Zayn. Kamar Zayn paling ujung dengan nuansa Abu – abu dan coklat kehitaman membuat kamarnya terkesan maskulin ditambah tidak banyak hiasan pada dingdingnya juga perabotan dikamarnya.

"ZAYNNNN! Bangun!" ucap Niall langsung menerjang kasurnya kasur yang aman tenang dan dama itu berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Zayn pun terbangun dengan mata setengah mengantuk melihat 'Little Oshawottnya' tengah bersidekap sambil ber-pouting ria

"nah sekarang apa yang membuat little Oshawott ku kesal hm?" ucap Zayn setengah menguap

"Y.O.U!" eja Niall

"eh?" respon Zayn kebingungan

"aku kesal dengan Harry dia menggumam banyak nama fansnya yang bilang ia tampan,ia manis, rambut ikalnya lucu dan kau! Kau bilang bahwa Harry adalah seseorang laki – laki yang mencintai seseorang dengan tulus! Kau pikir aku tidak tulus huh?" Niall mengungkapkan segala unek – uneknya

"tunggu kau cemburu?"

"ya kenapa?! Aku juga tidak kalah tampan dari Harry banyak orang bilang aku manis, aku juga orangnya lucu dan yang lebih penting aku mencintaimu dengan tulus!" Niall membela dirinya sendiri dengan mata berkaca – kaca dan Zayn hanya mengangkat satu alisnya seolah berkata 'so?'

Niall mendadak diam Zayn biasanya ikut membelanya juga menenangkan hatinya tapi justru Zayn malah seolah – olah memihak pada Harry. Ini menyakiti hatinya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama Zayn juga mulai jengah sendiri Niall jika dalam mode ngambek akan sulit diubah moodnya. Niall pun membuka percakapan

"fans Harry benar… dia lebih manis dia lebih lucu hiks dia lebih segalanya – galanya dari aku" Niall tertunduk diam sambil menangis

OH OKAY ZAYN MALIK YOU HURTING YOUR BELOVED LITTLE OSHAWOTT

GREP

Zayn langsung mendakap tubuh mungil orang yang paling ia cintai itu dan berkata

"sesempurna apapun makhluk didunia ini aku lebih suka laki – laki berambut blonde denga mata berwarna biru cerah sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Aku lebih suka laki – laki yang sangat rapuh membuatku sangat melindungi-nya sepenuh hati, aku lebih suka laki – laki dengan aksen _Irish_-nya yang kental. Aku lebih memuja ciptaan tuhan yang kudekap sekarang"

BLUSH~

Pipi chubby itu memerah seperti tomat sekarang memarah karna habis menangis dan memerah mendengar kalimat tulus Zayn

"kau bukanlah orang yang tulus mencintai orang Niall tapi orang yang menjadi pasanganmu akan menjadi orang paling bahagia dan beruntung di dunia ini karna kau mencintai orang karna kekurangganya dan tidak pernah meminta ini dan itu dari pasanganmu. Dan aku bersyukur akulah orang paling beruntung di dunia itu"

Zayn menangkup wajah orang yang ia cintai sekarang dan mecium bibir salju itu lembut melumatnya sedikit menyalurkan kehangatan yang Zayn punya "jadi jangan membenci dirimu sendiri okay? Aku lebih suka kau apa adanya lihat sudah pukul satu malam sekarang saatnya kau tidur dan mendengarkan suara hatiku yang memujamu" ucap Zayn sambil menidurkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan posisi Zayn memeluk Niall dengan kepala Niall menempel pada dadanya

"aku tidak pernah tau kau seromantis itu"

"aku belajar dari Liam dia pandai menggombali orang"

"ish"

"aku juga belajar karna kau tau"

"karna ku lalu kau menggoda yang lain"

"tidak seumur hidupku aku hanya menggombalimu saja tidak ada orang lain"

"aku tersanjung mendengarnya"

"nah sekarang tidurlah sebelum ku 'tidurkan'" dan percakapan singkat itu diakhiri dengan Niall yang terpaksa tidur karna tidak mau di 'tidurkan' oleh Zayn *you know what I mean XD

_**Omake :**_

Pagi – pagi Zayn dan Niall mendengar suara ribut - ribut dari arah luar Zayn dan Niall pun keluar mendapati Harry yang tengah mengamuk dan Louis yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Liam

"sudahlah Harry tidak baik pagi –pagi marah – marah" – Liam

"benar itu ayolah _sweet heart_ aku hanya membaca fanfic itu untuk menghargai fans kita" – Louis

"MENGHARGAI KAU BILANG! AKU AKAN SETUJU JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMPRAKTEKKANNYA PADAKU DAN SEENAK JIDATMU MENGSHARE FOTO FOTO KITA SAAT MAKING OUT DAN MENGEDIT SEOLAH – OLAH ITU FANART DARI FANS!" – ucap Harry mengamuk dan tidak mensensor kalimatnya/?

Dan percakapan itu diakhiri oleh Harry yang menjambak rambut Louis brutal dan Liam yang mencoba menghentikan tindak kekerasan dalam rumah tangga itu/? Pun kena imbasnya karna tanganya digigit oleh Harry. Sedangkan Zayn memeluk pinggan Niall dari belakang

"morning my Little Oshawott"

"kkk morning raven"

"haruskah kita lerai mereka?"

"tidak usah aku lucu melihatnya ini tontonan yang manarik"

"sama aku juga"

Hah…. Sungguh pagi yang indah di kediaman One Direction ya readers…

**_THE END!_**

**_KEPENDEKAN YA? WKWKWK_**

**_TUNGGU SERIES SERIES SELANJUTNYA_**

**_BOCORAN : AUTHOR JUGA BUAT SERIES VERSI KPOP TAPI BEDA CERITA TENTUNYA :p_**


End file.
